This Feeling
by RookieBlueFangirl48
Summary: Caroline has a bad feeling and doesn't know why when suddenly she gets sent back in time. Klaroline fluffiness eventually :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody here is my new fan fiction I will try and do a weekly update and put up a new chapter each time, hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

Klaus's Pov

Caroline stood there in the middle of the town square. She looked beautiful even though she was wearing jeans and white tank top with multiple colours splashed across the front with flats. She just stared at first. I thought she was staring at someone or something but when I followed her gaze, there was nothing surprising, just another normal day in Mystic Falls. I decided to approach her. I was curious to what she was thinking.

Caroline Pov

I woke up this morning with a bad feeling in my stomach and I looked around the house in search to find something different. Everything was the same, so I tried to push the feeling away as I got ready for the day.

After I had showered and was ready, the feeling was still there, but I continued my day as normal. I checked in with Elena. She was still dealing with her Salvatore drama. Bonnie was with Jeremy and Matt was working at the Grill. Tyler and I weren't on the best of terms right now. He was spending all his time with Hayley, who I had found out he had cheated on me with her, so we broke up. But that was last week and it wasn't bothering me right now.

I walked into the town square where I stopped. It was that feeling again. I knew it was trying to tell me something, but I didn't know what. I was trying to figure it out, running a list through my mind as to what it could be. Someone was suddenly standing next to me, staring at me, but I didn't even hear their approach. I only heard someone call out, "Caroline." I turned to my right where Klaus stood with a concerned look on his face. I still couldn't push away the feeling. He called my name again. "Caroline." I snapped out of my trance.

"Klaus"

"Is everything okay?" He looking into my eyes as if I had blue hair or something.

"Hmm, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," I said, still looking around the town square like something was about to happen.

"Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything." I snorted in my mind but now was not the time to piss Klaus off and I had other things to worry about. So I decided to tell Klaus. Maybe he could help me.

"Well, I just have a feeling," I said casually like it was nothing.

"A feeling," Klaus said slowly, still keeping his questioning gaze.

"Yeah, it's a gut feeling like something bad is going to happen or has happened and I can't figure out what it is."

Great and now Klaus is looking at me like I'm some crazy lunatic.

"Stop looking at me like I'm insane," I said which actually made me sound a little crazy.

"I don't think you're insane, love, but are you and the Scooby Doo gang planning anything?" he asked and I knew where he was going with this. He thought we were plotting against him again.

"No, not that I know of, but I have had these gut feelings before and they never turn out good," I said, which made his face relax but then revert back to confused.

Just then across the square I spotted the new girl in town. She had red hair that burned like the sun and her name was Carly or something. I only spoke to her briefly and I didn't like her one bit. She looked at Klaus and me and kept on walking. I didn't trust her but then Klaus was speaking again and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Well, what happened last time when you had these feelings?" he asked. It was like we were playing a detective game.

My lips pursed as I scrunched my face, thinking, wondering should I tell him because he doesn't know some of this stuff. Well, I don't think he does.

"Well, I had this feeling the day Alaric turned into crazy vampire/vampire hunter and took me hostage for vampire torture 101." As I said this, Klaus grimaced, but I continued. "Also when my dad tried to 'fix me' from being a vampire and then of course let's not forget the werewolves who trapped me in a steal cage and tortured me." I let out a breath, frustrated.

"Wow, you have been through a lot of torture and you are a lot stronger than I thought," Klaus said. He had sorrow and amazement in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, those are just the times that involved kidnapping."

He raised his eyebrows at this. "There's more?"

"Yeah, but we're getting off track here. The thing is, each one of those times I had a gut feeling I was kidnapped and tortured and I would rather not keep the tradition going." I had worry in my voice and Klaus recognized it as he nodded and put his hand on my arm.

"I will not let anything happen to you, Caroline," he promised,

I just nodded. "I think I should just go home and stay there for today at least. Maybe that'll help me feel better."

"Well, then I shall walk you home then, just to make sure."

I breathed in relief at this and smiled slightly. It made me feel a bit better that I felt safe with Klaus.

We walked, talking about the little things, trying to keep my mind off my bad feeling. It was nice to feel like everything was okay, at least for the moment.

When we reached my front door, I turned to him and smiled. "Thank you for walking me home, Klaus," I said, wondering if I should invite him in.

"No problem, sweetheart, and if anything happens, or you need me, you can reach me on my cell phone."

I just nodded at this and stepped inside my house, giving him a little wave as goodbye.

Since I decided to stay inside all day, I got changed into my sweatpants and a baggy old t shirt. I grabbed a blood bag and ice cream and put on The Notebook. I was halfway through it when I started to feel dizzy, like I had been vervained, but I hadn't, so I thought I was tired. All of a sudden, the world started spinning around me. As I tried to reach for my phone, I crashed to the ground and everything went black.

Outside the window, Carly stood there with a smirk on her face.

Klaus's Pov

As I walked back home, I was thinking about what Caroline had said and her bad feeling and if what she told me was true, I couldn't let another thing happen to her. I went home to do some research. It turns out there is a new witch running around Mystic Falls. Some redhead named Carly. I briefly saw her in the town square today but I didn't make much of it. I was worried for Caroline, so I went to her house to check up on her and tell her about Carly. I am sure it is nothing. Well, I hope so for Caroline' sake.

As I walk up to her house just about to knock on her door, I realize something is immediately wrong as I barge into the house, calling out her name. In the living room, there is a movie playing on the screen. 'The Notebook'. I snort. Figures Caroline would watch something like this. I see half a tub of melted ice cream. Her phone is lying on the ground unlocked and in her contact book. When I look down, the name on the screen is mine. She was about to contact me but she is gone. I growl and storm out of the house. I call the Bennet witch and tell her to call the rest of the Scooby gang and meet at the Salvatore boarding house.

By the time I arrive, the doppelgänger, the Salvatore's, Bennett witch, and the hunter are all waiting around with worried looks on their face. I explain the situation of what happened this morning and what I found when I got to her house.

"I will try to do a location spell," Bonnie said. "Somebody get me a map, some candles and I have something of Caroline's."

Stefan and Damon came back with a map and candles. Bonnie took off her bracelet which was silver and had a small bird hanging off it. It was Caroline's. Bonnie took some of Damon's blood as well, considering it was his blood that turned her.

Bonnie tried to do the location spell but nothing happened. The blood didn't move.

"What's wrong, witch? Why didn't it work?" I question angrily, trying to keep my calm, but all I can think about is Caroline could be in pain right now.

Bonnie let out a sigh and had a worried look on her face. "It didn't work because she is not in this time era and I felt someone else's magic. She has been sent back in time by another witch."

At that exact moment, the front door to the boarding house was slammed shut and everyone turned to face the intruder.

"That other witch would be me. Hello everyone." Carly stood there, hands on her hips with an evil smirk on her face.

* * *

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Caroline's Pov**

I woke up with a throbbing in my head, bright burning sun shining in my eyes, on the cold hard ground I slowly sat up feeling nauseous as I take a look around, I realize I am in a forest but not Mystic Falls, I didn't know where I was and I was starting to get panicked and then I remembered, that bad feeling I had earlier that day, '_of course I was right' _I had no idea how I got here though which is annoying and I need to figure out a way to get back home.

* * *

**Mystic Falls-Salvatore Mansion**

"_That other witch would be me. Hello everyone." Carly stood there, hands on her hips with an evil smirk on her face._

"I take it you are Carly" Klaus growled

"Looks like someone has been doing their homework" Carly said smugly

"What do you want and what have you done with Caroline" Bonnie questioned not liking the vibe she is getting off this witch.

"All will be explained in due time my dear" Carly answered

"No you will explain now, the only thing stopping from me killing you is the fact you have done something to Caroline" Klaus said losing his patience quickly

"Ha I have no doubt that you would kill me Klaus, I see you still haven't changed in 65 years" Carly said taking a seat on the one seater chair.

Everyone looked shocked and turned to face Klaus who narrowed his eyes at the witch trying to think back to 65 years ago. His eyes widen in realization

"Ah I see you have finally figured it out" Carly said.

"Klaus how do you know the evil crazy bitch I mean witch?" Damon asked

"Shall you tell the story or shall I?" Carly asked Klaus who had still not said a word

"By all means please go ahead" Klaus said with an evil smirk on his face then turning to walk over to Damon Salvatore's liquor cabinet.

Carly gestured for everyone to sit down like show owned the place, Bonnie and Klaus stood while Stefan, Damon and Elena took a seat on the couch.

* * *

**Caroline's Pov**

I got up and started to walk around trying to find anything or anyone to tell me where I was when my vampire hearing heard 2 people not too far from here and from what I could tell it sounded like a girl and a boy I head in that direction. When I become closer I see a young boy about the age of 12 and a little bit older girl who looked around my age. I approach them slowly when they spot me and I realize who the girl is it is Rebekah but I can hear her heart beating, then it hits me she is human, I was sent back in time to where the originals are humans.

"Hello, is everything okay" Rebekah asks sweetly which is weird because this is not bitchy Rebekah who I dealt with in Mystic Falls this version is sweet like the most innocent thing ever.

I can feel them staring at me when answer back

"Uh hi, my name is Caroline and I seemed to be a bit lost I don't know where I am, would you mind helping me?" I ask cautiously careful trying not to reveal too much of myself.

A smile appeared on Rebekah and the little boys face "Of course my name is Rebekah and this is my little brother Henrik" she said nodding to the little boy then it hit me he looked so much like Finn, it was Klaus's little brother the one who died by werewolves before they were turned and not long after their mother turned them into vampires.

Rebekah continued "We are not too far from our village if you would like to come with us I can take you to my mother and father and hopefully find your way back home."

"That would be lovely thank you" I replied as I followed Henrik and Rebekah

I hoped I could find a way back to Mystic Falls 2013 I don't want to be stuck here for too long. As we arrive in the village we start walking to a hut which seems to be one of the biggest ones around and I stop outside realizing I can't get in without an invitation but Henrik looks at me at says

"Please come in" ha that was easier than I thought I walk in to see Esther there talking to Rebekah when Esther comes up and takes my hands

"Caroline my dear it is a pleasure to meet you, Rebekah tells me you are lost, My family and I want to help you but for now you can stay with us, Rebekah will you get her some clean clothes please" Rebekah nods and walks away

"Caroline do you remember how you ended up in the forest?"

I shake my head no "No all I remember is waking up there I have no memory of how I got there, or how to get back" which is not a lie,

Esther simply nods "Well tomorrow we can go see Ayanna, she is a witch and may be able to help you but for tonight you can sleep here in Rebekah's room"

"Thank you" I simply say as Rebekah brings me out a blue cotton dress that reaches down to my feet with long sleeves and plain buttons up the back of the dress.

I change into the dress and come back out where Rebekah offers to show me around the village before dinner. We walk around as she tells me about her family even though I know some of it I don't interrupt her it is weird seeing her like this so friendly.

She tells me that her mother had a son before Finn but he died then they moved to the new world. "Finn is very quiet, Elijah is the moral one, Nik he is like my best friend he takes care of me, Kol and Henrik, Kol I must warn you is loud and likes a lot of women, Henrik is the youngest and the sweetest he sees the good in everyone."

"They sound nice" which is true I am little excited but nervous about meeting the original family when they aren't so scary.

As we head back to the hut I can see Elijah and Klaus talking to a girl who looks like Elena so it must be Tatia the original doppelgänger Rebekah sees me staring and explains "That is Elijah, Nick and the girl is Tatia both of my brothers are infatuated with her but I never like the evil little wench she has had a child out of wedlock and now plays both of my brothers."

"I don't like her already" I agree I can tell it will be worse than Katherine.

"I like you a lot Caroline" Rebekah smiles and I smile back. I listen with my to what they are talking about when Henrik runs up to Elijah and Klaus and tells them about me and how I will be staying with them. Rebekah and I slowly walk over and pretend to small talk when we reach them.

Elijah takes my hand and kisses the top of it and speaks first "Caroline, my brother has informed me of your situation I am sorry to hear that you are lost but I hope we can help you"

I simply thank him then Klaus grabs my hand and also kisses it "Caroline, pleasure to meet you and I hope you feel welcome in our home" he stares in to my eyes great human Klaus and vampire Klaus love me, but human Klaus is a bit shy and nowhere near intimidating.

I smile and Tatia walks off with a huff she already doesn't like me I hear Rebekah trying to hold in a giggle behind me, I turn back to Klaus who has now let go of my hand

"Rebekah has been telling me all about you and your family" I say

"All good things I hope" Klaus says with a twinkle in his eyes

"Maybe" I say teasing back and he smiles showing his dimples damn those dimples get me every time then we are just staring at each other when someone else clears their throat and we break our gaze.

I turn to face Mikael and he is just as creepy here as he was in the future but he hides it with a smile "Hello my name is Mikael, my wife Esther forms me that you will be staying with us for a while if there is anything you need please let us know."

"Thank you" not wanting to say much to him

"Dinner is ready" Esther says coming out of the hut. We all go inside where I see Finn and Kol already sitting there Finn greets me quickly and Kol flirts with me but I brush it off which makes Klaus and Rebekah laugh.

As we sit down for dinner the originals discuss their day like they are a normal family which is scary but I like this side of them. I stay quiet not really wanting to make up a bunch of fake answers. After dinner I go straight to mine and Rebekah's room where Rebekah and I talk about her life but we soon fall asleep being tired from the day.

The next day after breakfast Klaus offers to show me the way to Ayanna. When I get to Ayanna's place it is a slightly smaller hut than the Mikaleson's but still big.

"Hello my name is Ayanna you must be Caroline nice to meet you my dear" she takes my hand and something flashes across her eyes she knows who I am.

"Thank you Klaus you may leave now" Ayanna invites me into her hut where she burns sage so no one else can hear us.

"Caroline, you are not from this time, you are also a vampire."

"Yes that's correct but I have no clue how I got here I am hoping you can help me and figure out a way to send me back"

"Well I can tell you that magic has sent you here, so another witch has cast a spell to send you back in time"

"Okay, but the only witch I know is Bonnie Bennett"

"My descendant but no she was not the one who sent you here, it was someone else"

"Well do have a way to send me back?"

"I will try and figure out a way but it may couple of days, so you will have to stay here I will speak to Esther to tell her to let her stay in her home, it is important that you try not to do anything to drastic here because that could change the future"

"I understand, will they remember who I am in the future?"

"I am not sure I am a where of who they are in the future but I don't know" Ayanna got up then handed her a goblet and her vampire senses took over it was blood.

"I figured you might be hungry but it from animal"

"Thankyou" I say with a smile realizing its been over a day since I had blood as I quickly drink it down

"I will see you tomorrow Caroline" as I walk out the door and start to walk back to the Mikaleson hut.

When someone falls in to step next to me and I turn to see Klaus

"Hi" I say with a smile

"Hello, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Okay" as we walk side by side in the sun into the forest seems to be going uphill

"What did Ayanna say?" Klaus asks

"She said she will try and figure out a way to help me remember and get back home but it may take a few days so it looks like I will be staying here for the time being" I turn to look at Klaus who has a big grin on his face and I can't help smile back

"So where are we going?" I ask curiously

"Now that is a surprise" he says I turn to look at him and he has that sly grin I have seen him have before

"Do you trust me?" he asks holding out his hand as we approach rocks knowing that we are going to have to cross them I look at him for a moment and place my hand in his and I can feel the electricity running through us.

_Damn. I think I might like this version of Klaus._

We both have smiles on our faces not saying a word as he goes first leading me across the rocks till we reach flat ground on the other side but we don't let go of our hands as we keeping walking a bit further and we reach a cave as we go through it.

It was only a small one and we come out on the other side underneath a water fall I realize it's the falls, I have only been here a few times back home it's not often that people go to the falls but its looks so beautiful here

"I like to come here a lot on my own to think or to get away from everything and everyone, it's so peaceful, I have never brought anyone here before" Klaus says quietly

I turn to look at him in surprise "It's beautiful but why bring me here if you have never shown anyone?"

"Because, I can't describe it Caroline but I just had this feeling like it was the right thing to do, do you get what I mean" he says I totally get it

"Yeah I kind of do, thank you for bringing me here Klaus" as I turn back to look at the view and I can still see his smile in the corner of my eye and feel mine on my face as well, I think I am big trouble, I am falling for Klaus.

* * *

**There it is hope you guys enjoyed it and next chapter will explain how Carly and Klaus know each other :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, hope you like reading it and apologies it was a bit rushed :)**

* * *

"It was 1948 I was currently living in California with my friends who also happened to be my coven of witches. We were enjoying our time I was 20 years old at the time but was still learning a lot from the older witches in my coven. I was young about 17 years old when I discovered I was a witch I hid myself for a couple of years not wanting to deal with the fact that I was a witch.

When I was 19 years old a women named Robin approached me she was 40 years old at the time she took me under her wing and trained me and showed me how to use my magic, taught me spells and about the world of supernatural creatures. It was difficult learning about all of this stuff but I learned to accept it and love it, I had no more family left so the other witches in the coven became my family. There were 10 of us including me and I was the youngest out of all Robin became like a mother to me as she was the eldest of the coven and all the rest became sisters.

A couple more months has passed and I was gaining more and more power, learning how to control it. The word in amongst witches in California the original family was here well at least Klaus was the rest of his family were in coffins" she stopped right there looking over at Klaus who looked bored with the story while the rest of the group were intrigued especially Bonnie. Carly continued on with her story

"Of course all the witches had warned me about Klaus and the original family, Robin did not want to speak of them but warned me to stay away from him. But a few of the other witches in my coven told me the story about Klaus. One day Klaus had approached me while I was walking along the shore line at first I thought he was just another vampire and didn't care for him then he introduced himself

_"Little witch I am not just any ordinary vampire I am Klaus Mikaleson" I stared at him wide eyed_

_"As in the original vampire" I couldn't believe he was standing right in front of me he had his devious smirk with those dimples I quickly remember the witches warning_

_"I'm sorry I cannot help you I must go." I said quickly trying to get away when I turned around he was straight in front of me_

_"It would be wise to work with me than against me the people who go against me don't tend to live very long" he said quietly_

_"What do you want?" I practically sneered_

_"I need your help tracking down a special stone" Klaus said_

_"The moonstone" I said remembering the tale that Jasmine one of the witches in my coven had told me about_

_"Ah so you have heard of it excellent, well I need you to help me find it"_

_"And why should I help you?" I questioned putting on a brave face but he could hear her heart thumping in her chest_

_"Because if you don't I will kill each and every one of the witches in your precious coven" I knew his threat was real and I didn't have a plan just yet I would take him down but for now I had to play along_

_"Fine I will help you but you do not harm anyone in my coven or I will end you" Klaus just let out a chuckle because there was no possibility of that happening._

_Over the next few weeks I helped Klaus try and track down the moonstone but all of our leads were quickly running out and our plan to take him down wasn't forming fast enough, so I started using black magic to find a way to become more powerful and kill Klaus._

_The other witches in my coven did not want me to use black magic but I didn't listen to them instead I went along with my own plan. I was going to lure Klaus to a warehouse, place a spell on him that trapped him that would keep him in there without his powers and then I could desiccate him but my plan had failed. He knew it was a trap all along apparently he had been keeping tabs on me and he kept true to his promise he killed a few witches in my coven the ones that I loved the most, Robin, Jasmine, Mary, Charlotte but the others had fled because they knew what I was doing was dangerous and didn't want to get involved._

At that moment I vowed to make Klaus suffer. It took me a while to track him down and I have been keeping a watch on him for quite a few years now when I finally found him here and could see his how much he cared for Caroline. So I sent her back in time to punish Klaus.

"Are you kidding me? You sent Caroline back in time for something Klaus did 65 years ago, Caroline has done nothing wrong to you, find some other way to punish Klaus, and don't take it out on Caroline" Elena said and everyone else agreed.

"Sorry I can't do that" Carly said happily that her plan was working because she knew that Caroline would be the one to change him.

"Look I am sure we can come to some sort of comprise, what do you want to bring Caroline back to this time." Stefan said trying not to start a war.

"Hm well, I want Klaus to change into a better person." Carly said  
"Oh great Blondie is going to be stuck in the past forever" Damon commented

"Well it's true I am not about to change anytime soon, people can't change overnight and besides I like who I am" Klaus said

"Okay looks like I am done here for today, I am staying in town I am sure you can find me if you need me" Carly said as she walked out of the door of the Salvatore mansion and Klaus was about to go after her when he noticed Bonnie's face, he could see the gears turning her head.

"What is it little witch?" he asked pissed off because Caroline was stuck somewhere in the past

"I think I have an idea to contact Caroline" Bonnie said with a small smile

* * *

**Ok guys hope you all enjoyed this chapter but I may not be able to get the next chapter up for a couple weeks I have a lot of projects due for school soon but I will try to get it up as soon as I can :)**


End file.
